kingdom_of_garolfandomcom-20200214-history
Torallium
Torallium is often found very rarely the ore consists of a stained allmost purple metal that has a high melting point and can only be reforged using the technique of arcane forging Torallium can sometimes be discovered in rock beds of Volcanic Activity as well as in areas of magical or Mythic origin such as the Black Library, the Chasimus Crater, the Waygate and Torleam's blade. Cultural Symbolisim Torallium is often seen as a mythic material favored by the gods handed down generation to generation reforged straight from the heaven's to some Torallium is seen as a display of power or wealth and to outers Torallium symbolises the gods whilst Torallium is rarely reforged due to the ritual of arcane forging being that of a deadly one the last Torallium was mined from Blackgate Keep a long time ago it is noted that many figures of importance hold Torallium Artifact's. Metalic Properties Torallium is seen to have a very high melting point, it is often described as a purple, hazed metal that has a feint glow to it most people, Torallium is often noted as near unbreakable and as a very dense ore with the Chemical Properties that are twice that of Blacksteel or just better then Mytherius Scale in terms of Durability. In Combat Torallium is often seen as unbreakable so shields are often made form the material however outher objects are also made at the forgers descresion. Torallium Artifacts = Their is 4 Recorded Artifact's of Torallium. ''God's Bane '': a sword that was used in the war with the old gods found near the Chasimus crater by a at the time young child known as Hyven Hurik who went one to lead the Kingdom with this blade, God's Bane is often described as a Two handed Warblade with a Engraved Crossguard that relies of Overpowering your opponent rather then blocking the design is Engraved with the Druidic Symbol of blessing by Torleam and is believed to be one of Torleam's 3 War blades ''Boots of The Traveler '': The boots of the traveler are a set of Torallium boots worn by Opal the Traveller they appear to be enchanted in such a way to allow the user to walk on water as well as to save the wearer from long fall's the Boots were last seen in the Possession of Reyna Hurik, a Druidic Ranger who retrieved them from the Cult of the Old gods after they Desecrated the Tomb of Opal The Traveler, she put the soul to rest and retrieved the boots to protect their magical properties. ''The Mace of Amei '': The mace of Amei is a mace that was gifted by Amei to Hurik, it is a side arm to Hurik that is often used Ceremonially as the mace has the unique property of taking the lives of those who it slays and making the wielder live longer by the use of such Hyven see's this as Immoral and rarely if ever uses the mace in combat. ''The Halberd of Kings '': The Halberd of Kings is a Halberd that was Recently unearthed at the Excavation of Torleam's Blade, it is currently in possession of the Cheif Resercher and Magister who has been figuring out its abilities from what the Magister noted, The Halberd has the unique property to burn those besides the proper owner which appears to take a liking to those of the Milketh clan, the Cheif Resercher